Recover the Wings
Rumor has it that fragments of the Wings of Destiny have appeared in a strange land. Gather a party and seek them out. '' ''Try to defeat the Demonic Lackeys ("Demon Slaves") quickly in order to complete the event! Going into this dungeon without a team is not recommended. Server Times: 13:00 - 14:00 & 19:10 - 20:10 Level Requirement: 30 - 110 Event Access If you want to solo the event, talk to the Holy Guard in Forrester City. If you want to go with a group, open Team Finder and join an existing group or start your own. As opposed to dungeons, there are no different difficulties for this event. Event Details Kill Demon Slaves as quickly as possible before they transform into Hell's Angels. The transformation occurs roughly 45 seconds after spawning. Once they have been killed, go to the center of the map to deal with the Demon Lord (boss) and complete the event. NPCs *Demon Slaves/Hell's Angels: 100 **Demon Slaves spawn in groups of 5 and do not attack whereas Hell's Angels do. *Boss: 1 (Demon Lord) Notes *The level of the creatures in the dungeon is determined by the highest player's level when the event is started. It will be rounded down to -0 or -5 according to that player's level decade (regardless of whether he is the team leader or not). **Example: If the highest member of the team is level 67 and the other members are level 61, 54 and 42 players, all creatures in the event will be level 65, etc. *To do the event with lower/higher level creatures, you must join a RTW event started by a lower/higher level player. Here is how you could do this: **First, make sure you are not in a team (leave or disband your team, if applicable.) **Then, ask another player of the desired level decade (ex: Lv 42 player ---> Level 40 creatures) who is not in any group to enter/start the event alone. **Have the player invite you to a team once he is inside the area and accept the invitation. **Finally, enter "manually" through the Holy Guard in Forrester City and that's it! All creatures will be of a different level decade than yours. Loot The following loot items are not bound and can be sold to or traded with other players. Each player in the group has a chance of drawing one among 5 of the following random items (2 among 10 for STAR 5 players): *"1-star Shivra" pet satchel (see pet info here) *Guild Supplies *Grade A Armor Blueprints: for all slots excluding Head, Left-Hand and Right-Hand Weapon slots. The level of the blueprints are the same level as the creatures. *Bag of Coins : the quality of the bags (I, II, III, IV, etc.) depends on the level of the creatures / highest player in the group. *Grade C, Grade B or Grade A accessories (rings and necklaces) of the the same level decade as the creatures or the highest player in the group. Ex: Lv 70 creatures --> Lv 70 accessories. Lv 55 creatures --> Lv 55 accessories, etc. Note: Star 5 players are given an additional item to loot at the bottom row of the loot screen. Generally, the items are of a better quality / value. Screenshot Gallery Screenshot_RTW_Crowded.png Category:Events